The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing of abrasive tools.
More particularly, it relates to a method of manufacturing of metal bond abrasive tools.
Methods of manufacturing of metal bond abrasive tools are generally known. In accordance with one method, a blank of a tool is prepared in a mold and then sintered in the same mold, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,178,273, 3,239,321, 3,650,715, 3,378,365, 3,574,580, 3,293,012. In accordance with another method, the shaped blank made in mold is sintered in a vacuum chamber as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,389,981, 3,464,804. It is also known to make a tool blank in a mold and sinter in a graphite heater.
Known technologies use expensive molds having a short service life. Also, using a vacuum furnace is expensive as well. Braising technique needs a flux which must bond both abrasive grains and the bond metal, which flux detracts from bond. Sintering in the metal molds in hydrogen environment is very expensive because of the expensive equipment needed and also there is a danger of explosion.